


Third Eye

by Cumbermarvel (UglyJackal)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/pseuds/Cumbermarvel
Summary: Wong opens Stephen's third eye - or tries to





	Third Eye

'Stephen?'

The sorcerer glanced up as he heard his name called. He had been fiddling around on his phone, trying to type a coherent text message to his boyfriend. He had managed to get as far as telling Tony that he would see him, but hadn't quite managed to tell him when.

'What do you want, Wong?' he asked, frowning as his concentration was snapped.

The librarian did not seem phased by Stephen's gruff attitude, and if he was, he didn't show it, his stern expression fixed in place. 'I believe that it is time for you to have your third eye opened,' he said.

'I thought the Ancient One did that,' he said, going back to texting.

'The Ancient One opened your eye temporarily,' Wong explained, 'I am going to open it permanently.'

Stephen shrugged as he hit the send button. He stood up and stretched his arms, glad that he hadn't bothered with his full attire of robes on the warm day. He walked over to Wong, who led him into their training room, where he told Stephen to stand in the middle of the room.

'Stay still and relax,' he said, making shapes with his hands.

'Be gentle, this is my first time,' the sorcerer said with a sarcastic edge.

Wong rolled his eyes and placed his hands either side of Stephen's head. Wong's hands were warm with the magic that thrummed into his temples, and Stephen felt his eyes shutting and his muscles relaxing.

Then with a flash of light that startled Stephen's eyes open, Wong stepped away and gestured to the room. 'What do you see?' he said.

The Sorcerer Supreme blinked in confusion, thinking that maybe the spell took a moment to work, but after glancing at Wong and seeing the expectation on his face, he said, 'The walls, the floor, the weapons rack, nothing is different.'

The librarian frowned. 'Something must have changed,' he protested, 'look there; can't you see that blue creature? It has feathers coming from its eyes and claws longer than you. It's like a leopard; lithe and agile, but also muscular like a bull.' His words trailed off as he glanced at Stephen and saw his eyes full of tears. 'Stephen?'

'You can see them too?' he whispered.

'You mean... you've always been able to see creatures like this?' Wong said in disbelief.

Stephen nodded. 'They used to distract me in the hospital,' he said, 'I'm surprised they didn't come into the operating theatres, but they never did.'

'Who opened your third eye?'

The sorcerer shrugged. 'They've been around for as long as I can remember,' he said, 'I just thought I was seeing hallucinations; they weren't constantly around me. They'd dip in and out of existence, and I would go for days without seeing any of them, and then the smallest creature imaginable would just... appear, and it would start all over again.'

'No wonder the Ancient One let you back in,' Wong said, 'it's very rare for someone to be born with their third eye open.'

'Guess I'm just special, huh?' Stephen said with a smirk.

Wong rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.


End file.
